An Unwanted Visitor
by TARDISdaughter
Summary: Alicia Jones is a shy girl with a fiery personality and a paradox in every sense of the word. When the masked Japanese killer, Kagekao, breaks into her house, chaos ensues. He is inexplicably drawn to the confusing girl but there is more to her than meets the eye.
1. An Odd Intruder

**Hello my lovelies. I know this isn't like my usual stuff but I'm trying my hand at creating a story almost from scratch. This is basically a fanfic of a Creepypasta and I really hope you guys like it. If you really want to read more I have it up on Wattpad up to chapter 11 by the time I post this. This is a bit more polished than the Wattled story though because I have most of the story together now and I'm not writing as I go. I really hope you guys like it.**

 **Enjoy:**

* * *

 ** _'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_**

I awoke to the sound of my rather annoying alarm clock. Rolling out of bed, I hit the alarm button and started getting dressed.

 _'Today is cleaning day!'_ I thought to myself in a mock cheerful voice. Looking in the mirror, I pulled back my dark brown hair into a bun and gave myself a brown-eyed wink.

 _'Okay, let's start with the kitchen,'_ I decided as I left the comfort of my room and entered the kitchen. After scarfing down a protein bar and my ADHD pill, I got to work. Slowly but surely, I cleaned the interior of my small one-bedroom apartment, not stopping for anything until that evening, when the meds began to wear off.

 _'Shut up stomach, this is the last room!'_ I yelled inwardly. It was already seven o'clock in the evening and I was not going to just pack up and leave this last room unfinished. Finally, as I finished, I paused to take in the now spotless apartment.

In my kitchen, I grabbed the zip lock bag of frozen rice and beans for dinner. Then after picking out my wooden cooking spoon, I warmed the frozen meal in a pot.

 _"Alicia, mihijita, keep this with you always. Let it protect you and serve you until the day you no longer need it."_

Those were the last words my mother said to me before I left Miami and moved to Gruselwald, Michigan. The spoon was beautifully crafted from the wood of the Yopo tree and I had kept it with me ever since.

When my meager meal was finally ready, I went to put away the mop and broom. The silence of my empty house was shattered when something crashed through my window.

"Oh, hell no!" I yelled at the guy who had just broken through my window, and scattered glass onto the hardwood floor. The idiot had on a black hoodie and a black and white striped scarf and on his face he wore a half black, half white mask. On the white half of his face, was a maniac smile. In his hand was a bottle of wine and a wine glass.

"こんにちは." it said. The thing crouched in preparation to attack and only then did I notice his claw like fingertips. I, however, was unfazed; taking a step towards him, I glared daggers at the man and snatched the wine bottle from him.

"Listen up, moron! I neither know nor care why you are in my house! What I do know is that I spent all day cleaning and you just made a mess!" I said angrily. I thrust out the broom for him to take.

"どのようなあなたは私がそれとやってみたいのですか？" he asked. The man's voice was smooth and deep, like melted chocolate.

"Well? Clean it up." I commanded. The man coiled even further in preparation for attack.

"Screw you," I said, rolling my eyes before pulling the wooden spoon from my back pocket and hitting him on the head with it. The strange man fell over clutching the top of his head.

"何それはのためだった？" he groaned. I just held the broom out to him once more.

"Clean. Now," I growled cautiously, and it took the broom and began to sweep up the shards of glass as I replaced the wooden utensil into my back pocket. Turning around, I went back into the kitchen where my food had finished cooking. The bottle of wine was put atop my refrigerator and I placed half of my portion of rice and beans into a new bowl. Then I grabbed two eating spoons and went back out to make sure he was still cleaning. Sure enough, as I sat at the table, he was still in the living room, sweeping the glass into a pile.

"So Mr. Window-Smasher, what should I call you?" I asked.

"Kagekao," he replied.

"Okay, Kagekao, when you're finished with that, you can come sit down," I told him.

"はい" he said.

"Okay, dude, I don't speak Japanese and you obviously understand English, so if you would please speak it, I would be very happy," I said, watching as he finished making the pile. The man didn't flinch, he simply scooped up the pile into the dustpan and put it into the trash, and then he turned to me.

"Why should I want to keep you happy, small one?" he asked at last, the man's accent was thick and his black eyes were boring into mine.

"Ah, so you do speak English!" I smiled as he sat in the chair next to mine where I had laid out the second bowl.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, his voice now lower.

"Because if you get me mad, I will make sure your life is a living hell. Now eat up." I smiled with an innocent smile.

"I just broke through your window. How are you not afraid of me?" Kagekao asked.

"You aren't scary." I murmured to myself. Kagekao didn't listen. Slowly but surely, he lifted his mask to reveal his mouth full of serrated teeth, and lifting the bowl to his mouth he began dumping it down his gullet. As Kagekao pigged out on his meal I silently pulled out my wooden spoon once more and brought it down onto his head with a satisfying crack.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kagekao groaned, clutching his twice injured head.

"There is an eating utensil next to you. Use it," I said flatly.

"Who are you, my mother?" he grumbled before grabbing the spoon and continuing to eat.

"You had better hope not," I said with a smirk. Then, going over to the couch, I began rearranging the pillows.

"What are you doing, small one?" Kagekao asked.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who has a warm bed to sleep in at night."

"Yeah? So what?"

"So, when you're done, put your bowl in the sink and then you can lay down here. Goodnight Kagekao." I said before entering into my own room for the night. Inside, I placed the wooden spoon under my pillow. Just in case.

 **Kagekao POV**

 _'What the hell was that?'_ I wondered. The twenty-ish year old girl was like a whirlwind; a crazy, violent, and strange whirlwind. She wasn't even scared when I broke in! The small one even made me clean the mess I made. This girl was supposed to be a quick kill; I didn't even plan on toying with her! Somehow though, she managed to get the best of me.

 _'No more!'_ I thought to myself. _'You are Kagekao, among the best and most frightening killers to walk the earth. Tomorrow, this girl will suffer as all my victims have!'_ I thought as I placed my bowl and spoon into the sink and laid down on the makeshift bed that she had made me.

* * *

 **Alright, what do you think? Good? Bad? I really want to know if I should continue the story here, drop it, or move it to Fictionpress. Please leave a review as to your thoughts, I absolutely love constructive criticism.**

 **Fun Fact: The reason the girl never mentions her name in this chapter is because when I first wrote it I hadn't decided on a name**

 **Cheers!**


	2. The Morning After

**Alright so apparently you guys didn't hate the first chapter. Congratulations on making it this far. I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Kagekao POV**

I awoke early the next morning, and this time I was ready to mess with the girl who tried to get the best of me. Sitting up, I looked out the broken window to see that it was still dark out.

"Oh, you're up! Good morning, Kagekao." I heard a woman's voice from behind me, along with the smell of food being cooked. Turning, I could see the odd woman from before standing over a frying pan. The girl wasn't even looking at me! On her was a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"You're up?" I asked. _'How is she up before me?'_ I thought in disbelief.

"Of course, it's five thirty," she said, a tone of nonchalance filling her voice.

 _'Does she not know I'm trying to kill her?'_ I wondered.

"Most people are asleep. You should be asleep," I said, getting up from the couch and walking over to her place in the kitchen.

"What, and let you just kill me? No sir, if I'm going to die I'm going to make it at least a bit amusing. For me, of course." She said with a grin.

"You know that I want to kill you?" I asked. She just nodded.

"Now that we have that cleared up, Kagekao, would you like to play a game?" she asked.

"You really have a death wish, don't you?"

"I just don't think about it too much, I guess." She shrugged. From where I was now standing, I could see the omelet being cooked in the pan.

"Hungry?" she asked, and I planned on not saying anything, but my stomach had other ideas.

 ** _'Growl…'_**

"I'll take that as a yes then," she laughed. Her laughing at me made me feel odd, as if I had a mouse scurrying around in my gut. Soon my face felt hot behind my mask. _'Get it together, Kagekao! You are not a child anymore!'_ I yelled inwardly. Through all of my thinking, I didn't even notice her move around me and place the two halves of the omelet onto the table.

"So, Kage, are you just going to stand there or are you going to listen to your stomach?" she asked.

"I-I'm coming… Ummm… What's your name?" I asked as I went to join her at the table.

"I'm Alicia Jones," she replied before digging into her food. Remembering this time to use the silverware, I began to eat. _'What are you doing? You're supposed to be trying to kill her!'_ I thought.

Steeling my resolve, I picked up my dish and went to put them in the sink; then, I let the madness take over. Silently, I climbed to the ceiling and began my work.

* * *

 **Alicia's POV**

"Hehehehehehehe." I heard Kagekao's demonic cackle through my tired morning haze.

"What's so funny?" I asked, but the laughing simply continued. As much as I hated to admit it, his cackle turned my blood to ice and made my head pound more than it already was. Taking a deep breath, I reminded myself what true terror was. This tiny anxiety was nothing compared to it. Standing up, I carefully put my plate in the sink to wash later.

"Well, I guess I won't be getting much out of you today." I sighed and the giggling stopped. No, this man did not compare at all to the most frightening thing I had encountered. Grabbing my car keys I called out:

"I'm going to get a new window." I said before driving to the hardware store. After a painful hour of searching for the right glass, I finally made my way home. Once I had returned, I got straight to work, and soon the window was as good as new. Finally I sat down. 'Why is it so cold?' I wondered as I wrapped myself in blankets and turned on the TV. Not five minutes later a familiar cackle filled the house.

"The effect kind of lessens the second time." I said and the house grew eerily silent.

"Boo!" I heard his voice close to my ear. With a yelp and a jump, my elbow shot backward only to be caught in Kagekao's hand.

"It seems you do get scared," he said, his face close to my ear.

"Of course I get startled when people sneak up on me," I said flatly.

"And your sorry attempt to protect yourself, Alicia? What was that?"

"Reflex," I replied, yanking my arm out of his grip and turning around. By the time I had whipped my head around, however, he was gone and the throbbing in my head grew worse. Sighing, I went into my room to change into my sweats before grabbing my laptop.

For a college dropout, I did well for myself. Soon after leaving, I wrote several poems, submitted them to different contests, and ended up winning several thousand dollars. That was a while ago, now the money is running low, and I have yet to submit anything more. Opening the laptop, I stared at the blank screen and tried to pull words out from my currently useless brain. After an hour of concentration, I found the little ember of madness that lived inside me and kindled it to a small flame. As my madness grew, my pain faded and finally I began to write.

 _Still little heart  
_ _cease your thrum  
_ _you've worked hard  
_ _now silence your drum_

 _Come little soul  
_ _release the flesh  
_ _follow me down  
_ _to a new land, fresh._

 _Enter dear rot  
_ _into this form  
_ _I know you are hungry  
_ _and this body is warm._

When I finished, I looked at my work. The pain and pounding in my head returned as the madness was quenched and reduced to a mere spark once more. Suddenly, I felt myself being side-tackled off of my chair.

"Kagekao! I swear I'm going to hit you with that spoon again!" I groaned as he pinned me down.

"You can't, I hid them all while you were out." He giggled. I, however, was far from being in the mood for his games.

"You realize that's how I cook right?" I growled, wriggling my arms loose. Kage's mask smiled even wider. Bringing a claw to my cheek, he began to drag it down and across my neck.

"You have such nice pale skin. It would look even more beautiful with red dripping down." When he raised his hand to strike, I closed my eyes and waited for the blow, but thankfully the doorbell interrupted his attempted murder. In an instant, Kagekao was off of me and decided to hide away. 'I swear, I will never understand that guy,' I thought walking out to the door. When I opened the door, however, I wished that Kagekao had finished the job.

"Hey, babe." The man outside smiled creepily.

"What do you want, Spencer?" I said icily.

* * *

 **Okay, as always please leave R &R I love constructive criticism. **

**The first part of the next chapter is a little more adult-y and is very dark. I haven't decided wether or not to put it into a different story altogether so that this one can keep its T rating. Even if I do though, the second part of the chapter is from Kagekao's point of view and is much less graphic so you can still understand what is going on even if you don't read it in Alicia's point of view.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
